The Tigers Stripes
by harulover91
Summary: ATTENTION.! rewrote the story but its all the same concept. enjoy.!    can the sohoma's cope with thier new angry house guest?   KyoXOC
1. Chapter 1

Tigers Stripes

She sat on the steps leading up to the house, watching people and cars go by. The two maids were at the door waiting for someone answer as she waited, her chin rested in her hand as her elbow rested on her knee. With the other hand she picked little white fuzzes from her trip. They were called trip pants because chains crossed them along the back but she didnt have them anymore.

(flash back)

She sat on the couch at the main house watching tv when Momiji had walked in." can i watch with you?" he asked and she shrugged so he sat. It was allright but then he started asking a bunch of questions."Momiji shut up with all the stupid questions"  
she yelled. He was quiet for five minutes then started again. The only difference is he paused for three seconds between questions.

"Momiji shut up!" she snarled.

He was quiet for five minutes and asked another question. Then every four minutes. Every three minutes. Two minutes. Every minute.

Before he could finish his question she had got up and grabbed his legs and dragged him to one of the beams holding up the big house. She pushed him up against it and undid her chains. With all her chains she had quickley chained him to the beam.  
She could hear him calling her name as she made her way to her room.

A few minutes later a maid had came in her room and scolded her on her behavior and said she couldnt have ger chains back.  
Her head shot up."And why not?" she snapped,but she really didnt care and REALLY didnt want to hear her reason."Fine. shut up and leave."she said clearly annoyed. The maid gave her a look and walked out.

the next day as she watched tv Momiji again came and sat with was like a silent agreemwent between them that he could ask a question every fifteen minutes and if she had any idea of what he was talking about she answered him otherwise she shrugged.

(end flash back)

A smile played on her lips as she remembered that day. Then she heard the door open behind her. After the maids talked with the man for a minute and explained he said."Well this is very short notice!" She scowled."Can we leave then?" she grumbled.  
"Aww, you dont want to stay Mimzy Pie?"he said with a laugh. She clentched her fists."If you ever call me Mimzy Pie again, i swear Shigure you'll be eatting the rest of your meals through a straw!" she said through clentched teeth, she heard him laugh and say she could stay and she bent her head and sighed. She didnt want to be here or the main house."Come Mimzy." one of the maids had said and followed Shigure. He was one of the few family member she had met, her sixteen years. she'd seen Akito,Kureno,Shigure,Momiji,and hated Kureno with a passion. She hated the way he looked ather, but hated Akito with a greater passion.

She got up and followed she reached the dining area there were three other people there. A girl with big brown eyes and brown hair.A boy with orange hair and a another boy with silverish purple hair that matched his eyes. shigure threw his arm over her shoulders."This your cousin Mimzy!"She pushed him away from him and noticed they all look at her surprised.  
She frowned and looked around. these were her cousins?The girl stood to her feet and came up to me."Hello my name is Torhu Honda"  
I looked at her confused."Honda?" She blushed and said."Well yes im not related to you i live here though."I looked at Shigure and He smiled pervertedly."Shes our flower." he said and i saw her blush. I hit him and he fell to the floor in a hump."Miss Mimzy"  
one of the maids screamed."Shut up!" i screamed back and stomped out of the house.I was not staying there!I was half way down the street when i heard them all calling for me.i turned and saw all six of them running toward me. This was really annoying.

She stopped and waited for them to catch up."Miss Mimzy where are you going?" one of the maids asked."I dont know!" i snapped her."Hey!" the boy with orange haired boy snapped.I looked at him surprised. He was starring at the ground, his fists clentched.  
"Stop with the freaking attitude!" he said still looking down as she felt her temper rise."Why dont you make me!" i yelled.  
His head shot up and he took a step toward me but the boy with purple hair stopped him."Dont." the purple boy said.

-  
So there you go the first read and review. tell me wat u think.


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter yay.

Kyo lay on the couch thinking of the events of the day . A cousin hed never met, where had she been all these years?She had hair that hung to her mid back with purple streaks through it,and large, challenging hazel eyes. it seemed when they argued he was more attracted to her. He would just have to stay away from her. it was obviouse they'd fight if they were around eachother and he was confused.

Mimzy laid in kyo's bed the others had forced him to give up. No matter how much she didn't like them she didnt want to take one of thier beds, she'd rather sleep on the felt weak and light headed, she needed to find some medicine so she'd feel better. swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood, but when she did her head spun and she closed her eyes and fought off the dizziness, and crept out the door and headed for the kitchen.

Kyo was almost asleep when he heard a noise. He sat up and saw a dark figure go into the kitchen and shut thedoor. a second later a beam of light came from under the would be up this late? He got up and and cracked open the door.  
Mimzy stood there with her back to him looking through the medicine cabinet."What are you doing?" he asked. She turned with a surprised look on her face that lasted for a second then turned into a scowl."None of you're buisness!" she hissed."Yeah it is actually, because you dont look well." he replyed calmly, as her eyes glaze over and her hand went to her head as she fell to her knees."Are you ok?" he asked coming to her and laying a hand on her roughly smacked it off and looked up at him before she could reply there was a "POOF" and a small white and black tiger lay before him.  
He gently picked her up and she bite him."I'm tring to help you!" he snapped at her and she let him pick up her and her clothes and took her to the room. She was out before they got to the top.

Mimzy woke up in Kyo's bed. Her head resting on her arm, as she laid on her stomach. She put both hands out in frontof her and got into an upward push up. she looked down at herself she realizedshe was must of trans-  
formed back durring the night. Her pajamas from the night befor were neatly folded and layed on the table next to the bed.  
She got up and found her ripped up light blue jeans and a black shirt and tiptoed down the stairs and looked at the was 6 in the morning. It didn't surprise her she was usually up this early. She went to the fridge and grabbed a botteled water. Just because they didnt have the equipment the main house had didn't mean she could skip practicing.

Four hours later she lay on the grass breathing she practiced was in a grove of trees along the side of the house, but she was far enough so they wouldn't hear just needed to close her eyes and feel the wind blow a few strands or loose hairs from her face. She was allmost asleep when she heard loud footsteps coming toward her like someone was running .Quickly she sat up and saw Kyo running in her direction. when he got close enough she called out."Are you my stalker now?"He stopped a ways off and bent over and breathed heavily."No ... i saw you.. laying there and thought..something was wrong."he said between breathes."No im just taking a breather." she replyed amazed at how calm she was. He straghtened up and looked at her confused."Breather? For what?" he asked."I was practicing my martial arts."She said smearked and he shook his head."You? Martial arts?" he said amazed."Yeah you gonna say girls cant beat your ass?" she snapped "Oh no!" he waved and walked away.

She watched him walk away and felt angry. He so obviously didn't like her and she didn't care. Ok maybe she did a little, she sighed and stood up and walked back to the had stepped on the back porch when a hand rested on her shoulder and she spun and kicked whoever it was. She saw a white and black haired boy go landed on a chair and it broke and everyone ran out to see what had happened."What happened Mimzy?" Torhu asked."I dont know. He snuke up on me and grabbed my shoulder so i kicked him." she said and saw Yuki go up to the boy and help him up."It's Haru"  
Yuki said turning to them."Stupid Haru dont you know not to sneak up on people?" Kyo said while tring not to laugh.

They were all at the dining room table now."Mimzy this is our cousin HatsuHaru."Yuki said."Hello Mimzy." he said offering her his hand and she shook it looking at each them. Would the list of new cousins ever end?"Hi." she said bored."Will you forgive me for sneaking up on you?" she eyes him suspiciously."Yeah i guess."

That night at about ten she went to bed allthough everyone was awake she still planned to get up and practice again tomorrow.  
Maybe she could escape from everyone for awhile tomorrow and go walk around the neighborhood and see whats around close.  
Maybe she should be nice and make dinner but she would have to get Torhu to let her that is.

The next day she was up early and cleaned the whole house but had to be real quiet in the front room cause Kyo was asleep. He looked like he was going to roll off , but the thought of moving him more onto the couch and him waking up would be very odd.


	3. Chapter 3

NUMBER 3! OH YEAH!

Mimzy was at the stove pouring her tea when she heard someone come look over her shoulder and saw Kyo standing there scratching his head,looking at her confused."What are you doing?" he asked."Morning. Im making tea." she replied tring to be polite."But why?" he asked."Because i like tea." she heard him chuckel."I didn't think you liked anything"  
he was definatley the wrong thing to say."OF COURSE I LIKE THINGS! I JUST DONT LIKE YOU!" she yelled throwing her cup of tea to the floor and running out the back door.

Kyo didn't exactly know why he was cleaning up tea but there hewas. What in the world did he say that was so bad? Maybe she was bipolar,one minute she's fine making tea then she's biting your head off. He would just obviously have to watch what he say, he sighed as he stood to his feet and threw away the broken cup.

She stopped running when she got a pain in her side and sat under a tree and rested her check on her knee as she breathed. what is wrong with me?Dad why am i like this? She swallowed against a lump that had form in her throat, pictureing his smiling face while he said his favorite phrase."Whats wrong with Daddy's Beauty?" He allways said it with a smile. But she wasn't beautiful in her eyes. Kureno had told her she was a rare beauty and had made her mad so she punched him in his gut and walked away. she shuddered as she thought of him."Drop dead." she mumbled to her self."I dont know what i did, but ok." came a voice from behind. she looked and saw yuki standing there smiling."NO NO! I wasn't talking to you! I didn't even know you were there." she said as he sat beside her."It's what happened this morning? What did Kyo do?" he asked.  
"Nothing! It's my fault.I over reacted." she said."I seem to do that alot lately." she mumbled."Yeah why is that?" he asked.  
"Oh, I dont know!" she said frustrated."yeah you do." he said and she shot him a look while fighting not to yell. He noticed this."See you can stay calm if you try." he said with that she felt herself smile.

Later that evening at about five she went to go watch tv like she usualy did at thistime of day and was flipping the channels when she heard the doot bel. shel got up and went to open the door, Momiji was there."Hi how are you? Can i watch tv with you?" he asked with a smile."I guess." she said as she went into the front room and flopped on one edge of the couch and him on chair. She hadnt noticed Kyo had came in and started to argue him because she wasn't paying any attention to them till Kyo raised his voice and his fist.

Befor he brought his fist down she had jumped from her seat and got in front of him and caught his wrist. Momiji was sitting on the couch and Kyo was bent over him so she was bending far back almost like a half back bend and he looked at her shocked,  
she also started to leaned her face in real close to his and whispered fiercly."Touch him. I dare ya!" He blushed more and pulled his wrist from her hand and walkedout. She glared at him as she went back to the seat and flipped through channels. she looked over at Momiji who was smiling, but it was a genuine one not one of his ridiculouse huge ones."What you wanna watch Mo?" she saw him look at her surprised."A...A romance?" he asked."Sorry but no." she couldn't do a romance."OK...cartoons?" he asked as he thought for a minute."I can do cartoons." she replied,  
and flipped through the channels till she found some.

Mimzy stood in the middle of the store aisle tring to find everything that was on Torhu's list. She had mentioned going to the store and Mimzy had insisted she let her go for her. So there she was at the local super market getting milk,cheese,  
spices,and ! and rice. She couldn't forget. Tohru had forgotten to write that but she knew they needed some.  
After she had gotten everthing she paid and started was allmost there when she noticed a figure leaning against the lamp post a little ways ahead, she balled her fist and kepped going. Once she got closer she recognized him.

"How have you been Mimzy? Not straining your self i hope." Hatori said in his monotone."Im just peachy!" she replied sarcasticly."Now now dont be sarcastic." he said falling into step with her."What do you want?" she asked with a sigh.  
"Just came by to make sure you're not over doing your body." he said."IM NOT A BABY! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF!" she yelled.  
"ok,ok just make sure you do." he said and turned the corner leaving her alone.

-  
so there's chapter 3! please review for me. tell me wat ya think! toodles


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4! (evil laugh)

She arrived home fine but was a little upset that Hatori didn't think she could take care of herself. Shrugging it off she helped Torhu make dinner but once there was nothing left for her to do Torhu shoo'd her from the kitchen. Her body could only take so much but her nervise system was could wear herself out and not know it till she got dizy or passed. Thats what was wrong with her the night she transformed in front of Kyo.

She went and sat at the table with Yuki and ignored them and stared off in space till suddenly she felt some one lightly patting her face. she opened her eyes which she hadn't known she had shut. she was looking up at Yuki, Kyo and Torhu's worried faces. she realized she was on her back."Look! She's come to!"Torhu said in relief."What...what happened?" she asked sitting up."Well you suddenly fell backwards." Yuki said. "I'll call Hatori." Kyo said turning from them."NO!" she yelled grabbing his wrist and he turned and looked at her confused."If you're sick you should get help." she heard Torhu say.  
"Im fine just dont call Hatori."she said standing, but once she was on her feet a wave of dizziness hit her and she fell to her knees, and Yuki knealed before her and went to help up, but she smacked his hand away and passed out.

She awoke and found a wash cloth on her four head and was wearing a pair of her pajamas. She crawled from her bed and put her ear to the door, she could hear Shigure,Hitori and the others talking in the muffled voices so she couldn't understand Damn it she told them not to call HATORI!They were so stupid!Suddenly the door opened and she fell back onto her butt. Hatori looked down at her."so you're awake i see." he said stepping up to her and helping her up."yeah im up."she snapped."Didn't i just see you tonight and tell you to becareful?" he scolded."But i didn't do anything and if i did i didn't know it!" she yelled in her defence."Thats why you rest through out the day." he replied."Im not a little kid who needs to take naps!"she yelled."Yes you are." he said his voice rising, she was the only one who could cause him to rase his voice even the tiniest of bits , and ran from the room. she was allmost to the door when she felt someone grab her and she wirled and punched Kyo in the stoach and ran from the house.

She ran for a long time then stopped to rest on a couldnt stop as she burst into tears. Alone she sat there for awhile and then heard someone coming, but couldn't stop crying. Hatori came from around and put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a hug."I miss him!" she yelled into his shirt."I know.I do to."he said stroking her hair."It hurts so much Uncle!" she tried to stop screaming her sentences but couldn''s attions was like her fathers, pulling her to her feet and wipping the tears from her face like he had done the day of his brothers funeral. She stiflfed her sobs and followed him back to the house."I think you owe Kyo an apology." he said befor opening the door as he went to the living room, where everyone sat. Kyo wouldn't look at her he just starred at the wall, she hung her head and went and sat before him. She didnt even know if he looked at her cause she didn't look up. She couldn't bear to look at his angry face right now, or she would start cring again."Kyo...Im...im really sorry!"she blurted feeling a tear run down her face. Quickly she stood to her feet still not looking at him and ran to her room. She crawled under the covers,pulled them over her head and fell asleep.

The next day she had gotten up early and went to see Hatori. He was in the shower when she arrived so she paciently waited on the couch for awhile. He didn't know she was there so he came out in a towel making her blush and look away."Pu put some clothes on!"she exclaimed."sorry." he said and walked out not showing the least bit of discomfort. He's so wierd she thought as he came back out with nice pants on and shirt and his doctor coat."Oh is there some where you are supposed to be? I can come back later."she said.  
"Just going to check on Akito. You can wait here till i return...unless you would like to come along." he said putting his shoes on."No thakhs!" she said."Suit yourself. Please be comfortable."he said as he walked walked around looking at old pictures of her father and her as a small kid. She missed him so she went to his kitchen and looked through this fridge.  
She got out a drink and settled on his couch and flipped on the t.v. and laid on the couch. Befor she even thought about it she was asleep.

When she woke up she had a blanket on her and the t.v. was off. The only light was from the other room. Tightly she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and went in. there Hatori was sitting at the table drinking tea and reading a news paper."I didn't know you knew how to read." he looked up at her. " oh.. You're awake at last."He said. She crossed the room and sits beside him."Hows Akito?" she asked not really caring."he'll live."he replied."Damn! Why does he have to live?" she asked only half kidding." Now,now dont be cruel." he scolded." im not cruel!" she denied."like you're not cruel to Kyo?" he asked."he's an ass!" She replied cooly. 'That may very well be but you dont have to be one also." he contered."Come on Haa san! Give me a break!."she pleaded."ok. Are you staying here tonight?" he asked."I dont know." she said. "You know you are welcome to." he encouraged her.


	5. Chapter 5

yea i kno some say i need to tell you some of her back ground so im gonna have a dream/flashback scene!

She ended up staying there that night and stayed up a while watching t.v. till she fell she lay there she could see familiar builings, she knew she was dreaming but couldn't exactly remember where she was. She felt like she was a ghost walking around a movie set watching people walk past her.

As she tried to remember what was going on she saw herself as a small girl walking down her street, her school fluttered in the wind. It was late fall and she shivers. She goes up the walk to her house when she notices her front door open. She tentivly goes in."Dad?" she called but there was no answer."dad!" she called getting worried.  
She goes to her fathers study to see if he's there. Its then when the older Mimzy remembered wat she would find here.  
she felt the tears start to fall down her face."Dont look!" she yelled at herself but the younger verson of herself didnt hear. The girl goes around the desk and screams and falls to her knees, her father lay there dead.

Mimzy watched the room blurr then focuse again to another place. She didnt have to think to hard to know where she was now.  
She was at her fathers funeral. Shewatched herself sit on a seat while a person said sweet hollow words over her fathers hears ladies behind her and it makes her feel sick she feels if she moves she'll empty her allready empty stomach, but she strains her ears to see what they are saying."I heard Yashamaru eloped years ago and the girl got pregnant and died giving birth." one whispered not to softly."Yes yes and Akito was angered and swore to find him some day." the other said as quietly."They say he's the one who killed him.. he followed him home and sliced his throat."she said."Oh how awful!Serves him right for defing Akito."

She couldn' t take it anymore they're talk made her head spin and her stomach churn. She shot up and turned to them tears running down her face."You awful wenches!Cant you do anything but gossip?Shut your mouth and dont say anything about my father!" she screamed through her tears."Well i never!" one said surprised."Shut up! shut up shut up shut up!" she screamed She felt someone put thier hand on her shoulder."Dont touch me!You are all awful people! you all deserve to die!" she cried desperatly."Mimzy!" she heard someone say and she turns to see Hatori standing behind her. He sweeps her off her feet and carries her out of the room."They are awful people!" she said into his chest as he sets her down."I shouldn't strain yourself"  
he says wiping the tears from her eyes, and she sighs."Im dizy."She says leaning against him.

Again the scene blurres and then focuses to Hatori's hotel room he's staying in while he's in town."Where am i going to stay?" she asks not eatting the food in front of her."You will stay with Akito." he says eyeing her worriedly."NO!" she scream jumping up."He killed my father!Cant i stay with you?"she asks desperatly."No...im sorry." he says watching her.  
She screams and runs from the room. She runs as far as she can hearing the whole time Hatori calling for her as she runs through the rain.

Again the scene changes. she's older and is standing in an alley. She's been running for 3 years. She's been working and using her money to take martial arts lessons. She didn't allways get money the mosst honest way. When she thought the close was clear she stands up and goes down the alley, then turns a corner and a guy grabs her and licks her neck."Where you been?" he whispers in her ear."Worken." she replies turning to him."Where you been at Noe?"she asked smiling."He cocks his head."Everywhere."

QUICK AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE SOME WIERD SCENE OF HER SOMHOW GETTING CURSED WITH THE TIGER BUT THATS LATER SO AT THIS MOMENT SHE IS NOT CURSED!

She moves some stray long bleached blue hairs out of his face and kisses him."Damn i missed you!"he laughs.  
"I can tell."

The dreaming Mimzy grimances at this, she had wasted her time on him.

The scene changes and she's running down the street from an angry drunk Noe and turns a corner and slams into a young man.  
He grabs her befor she can fall and moves her long bleached purple hair outta her face.'Are you ok?" he asks with a small smile."Yea." she says straightening her shirt."Mimzy you wench get back here!" she hears Noe yell."come on!" the guy says and pulls her as he starts running. She finds herself in a nice house."Whats your name?" he asks."Mimzy...Mimzy Sohma."he smiles surprisedly."Names Shigure you can stay the night if you like." he smiles and leaves the room and she watches him. hour passes and they are sitting talking when the door bell rings."Wont you get that while i get us more tea?" Shigure ask going to the kitchen. She gets up and answers the door, as she opens it her breath catches in her throat."Mimzy!" Hatori says and hugs her."Hatori?..OH Hatori!"She says hugging him back and crying.

Then she wakes up and sits there breathing. that night she was forced to stay at the main house, one night after another she atempt to escape One night she got out. she ran in a Temple and out of anger she trashed the place. she walked around the temple and found a room with a big tiger statue."Stupid statue!Stupid zodiac animal!" she yells and spits on the ground before it. The eyes of the statue flash and she fells electricity go thruogh her body and she screams at the pain and passes out. later Hatori found her and after staying for a year in the main house she was sent to live with Shigure.

She opens her blinds and see's the sun peeking over the tops of the trees. She takes a deep breath and goes out the sliding doors, and stands there and watches the sun come over the trees. What a crazy life she'd lived, most of it her own doing.


	6. Chapter 6

ok this is chapter 6 comen at ya from harulover91! love ya and keep the reviews comen!

Mimzy is straightening up Hatori's kitchen from where she made breakfast. He could'nt cook worth pooh but she knew a thing or two...well simple things!She was putting the last cup back in the cupbord when he came through the room grumbling something about where was his other shoe."Hatori?what are you looking for"  
she asked turning to him."My other shoe...oh and thanks for breakfast."he said leaving the room."I told you three times that you dont have to thank me!AND..your shoe is by the couch where you left it."she said following him."Oh i guess it is." he said picking it up from where she had said it was,and putting it on.  
"Where are you going now Haa san?" she asked leaning in the kitchen door way."To give Yuki and Kyo thier monthly check up. You can come if you like." he said looking up at her while he tied his shoe."You just want me to go so i'll apologize for leaving and not telling them."she said with a scowl."Well.I didn't know that but now you have to go and apologize for making them worry."he said ! she'd set her self up on that should of kept her big mouth shut. She didn't feel like argueing with him plus she sorta wanted to go so she went to find her shoes.

It was a chilly day out and she pulled her jacket tight around herself as she got out of Hatori's car.  
She followed him up to the door and watched him ring the doorbell. She didn' t under stand him."Haa san!  
What are you doing?" she asked amazed."Hmm?" he asked as she pushed around him and opened the door and went in."You're family!" she said going and he smiled to himself and followed her in."HELLO! Shi san"  
she called taking off her shoes."Where could that perverted dog be?" she asked herself."Why must you be so cruel Mimzy chan?" Shigure asked coming from around the corner."Im not cruel!" she growled fiercly.  
"Haa san its so good to see you! You too Mimzy chan! We were worried about you!Especially Tohru chan"  
She felt Hatori nudge her with his elbow and she turned and glared but he just gave her a stern look and she knew what he wanted her to do."Only cause you're my uncle." she told him and bowed to Shigure."Sorry for worring you Shi san." she said reluctantly."I see you've trained her well in two short days"  
he said smiling.  
( BAM!)

She walked casusally into the front room while Shigure lay on the floor a huge gash on his head.  
"You know how she is...i dont see why you test her."Hatori said helping him up."Guess i forget sometimes"  
he laughed rubbing his head."She does seem to listen to me some what i guess."He said following Shigure into his study."Yes it would seem...Why are you here Hatori?"he asked sitting at his desk."Giving the boys thier monthly check up...VIle!"he said picking up one of the books on his desk and tossing it laughs at this."They should be back any time, they went to help Tohru chan with the groceries."he said."Thats good." he said sitting on an empty chair. they heard the door open and footsteps.

Mimzy looked arounds the corner to see who had come in, it was a mad looking Kyo,aggrivated Yuki,and a worried looking Tohru. She retook her place of laying on the couch and starred at the if she hadnt noticed. If she was lucky maybe Hatori would finish before they noticed she was there, she had no such luck."Mimzy chan!" she heard Tohru looked at the door way and saw a very happy looking Tohru."I was so worried she yelled again and ran to her ands hugged did'nt like hugs but she let her sqeeze her so not to hurt her feelings.  
"Im sorry to of worried you Tohru chan."she said guiltly."Oh its allright."she said letting go and looking back at her."Im just glad you're allrght."she said and left the was glad she was allright?But she barly knew was a shock to got up and followed Tohru to the kitchen where the boys had left bags of things for her to put watched her put things away for a moment and then went in and started taking things out of the bags and putting them away." dont need to help." Tohru told her as she put the milk in the fridge."no i want shouldn't do it all by your self."she said closing the door and giving her a big had a surprised look on her face for a moment that turned into a big smile and nodded and went back to the groceries.

A couple minutes later after they had everything put away and they were making tea they heard KYo yell from the other room."I dont need a check up!Just leave me alone." they heard him yell."Now Kyo yelling isn't neccesary." they heard Hitori this she got up and went into the front room where Kyo was standing looking very angry,and hitori,Yuki, and Shigure sat at the came up behind him and smacked the back of his head."Dont yell at hitori."she said sitting."When did you get here?"he asked surprised."Ive been here helping Tohru put up groceries like you all should of been doing." she said nastily."No its ok i do it myself all the time." Tohru said coming into the room."No she's right we should of helped."Yuki said."Now! Let me start with on kyo."Hitori said standing."No!" Kyo yelled in reply."I told you not to yell at him!" Mimzy yelled throwing a pen at his fourhead."OW! D$# you!Dont throw things!"he yelled at her."THen do as he says!"she yelled back."Fine!" he yelled back and stomped up to his room with Hitori in tow.

An hour later Hitori wa done giving them all check even gave TOhru one."I've got to be going."he said puttting on his stoped Mimzy when he saw her putting her shoes on also."No are to stay here"  
he said."What! thats retarded!I want to go with you!" she said."You got a thing for Hii san?" Kyo teased."No you dick he's my uncle!" she yelled turning to him and slapping him."Mimzy!" Hitori said sternly."Im sorry"  
she yelled at him!"Hitori's her fathers brother."Shigure said coming from nowhere."Where is your father?"Yuki asks suddenly."Hawaii." she said quietly and walked away up the stairs."hawaii?" kyo asks confused."One day her father got a panflet in the mail for a week stay in said it was a swore that one day he'd have enough money to move him and her to this he died." Hitori said sadly."So his heaven is Hawaii."Yuki said matter-of-factly." ''iv' got to go."he said and walked out.

Mimzy sat on the watched Hitori walk to his he got in he looked up at her and nodded and watched him drive heard someone come up but didn't look."Dont mind that retarded 's stupid." she heard Kyo say apologeticly."No...It was a perfectly fine question...he didn't know."she said pulling her knees to her chest."Some day you'll get to if i have to get you there myself." he said turned and looked at him shocked."You'd ...do that for...me?" she asked in watched him blush and nod yes.

He wasn't sure why he said it but he had and couldn't take it back guessed he did it cause she looked so couldn't take it when girls cry and he definatly didn't want her to now when he knew he was attracted to her when she's mad so who knows what he'd feel when he saw her saw her look away from him.  
had he said something wrong?"Im...im sorry for slapping you so much." she said looking up at the darkening sky.  
"I guess i deserve it half the time." he said sitting a ways off."not all the time."she said and smiled at him.  
He felt himself did she do this to him? It's all her fault!He laughed at himself for getting angry.  
"What are you laughing at?" she asked looking at him."Im going crazy." he said laughing again.

She may act like a jerk but right now he was a kind person she could sit all night didn't want to move and she didn't want the moment to DOKI. What was her heart doing? He was sweet and cute but she didn't like him like looks over at now was looking at the darkening DOKI.  
Stupid 'd never like me like that anyways.

KYo:DOKI DOKI

Mimzy:DOKI DOKI

QUICK AUTHOR NOTE: ON MOST OF THE STORIES I READ HAVE DOKI DOKI FOR WHEN THIER HEART THUMPS. SO YEA.


End file.
